


I'm hooked on a feeling

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gift Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Pet Names, Self Lubrication, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Top Dean, cumming untouched, human cas, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Diminuel, Who wanted Alpha Dean and Omega Cas being forced to share a bed!</p><p>I added the hot, wet, needy sex.</p><p>Hope you enjoy sweety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

 

Cas had been human for a good few months now, falling after giving his grace (again) to save Dean from the Mark of Cain.

That had been some shitty business, thank fuck it's over.

Anyway, focus on the business at hand, so this was their, maybe third, hunt together without Sammy and he'll admit, even without the bad-ass Angel mojo Cas was still an amazing hunter. He would not like to get in the way of the guy when he was wielding knives, no thank you. In all seriousness when Cas had presented as an omega he and Sammy had both been pretty damn surprised, and at first they weren't sure Cas would be able to keep up, but let it not be said he couldn't be proven wrong.

Anyway, Cas and him? They'd just taken out a wendigo and he was fucking tired, those bastards always put up a fight and he just wanted to crash at a motel and sleep for like 3 days. Judging by the low groan Cas emitted climbing into baby, the omega agreed.

So naturally they'd pulled up at the first one they found, quick perimeter check and a few tests, seemed an alright joint and so they'd trudged right up to the counter and asked for two singles. Only, yeah of course the world didn't like Dean so the dark haired, gum popping teen had just smirked up at him and muttered about 'only having a double left, sorry bro.' 

A fucking double. One bed, two guys, him and Cas.  _One fucking bed._

Cas apparently gave zero fucks because the ex-angel grabbed the key to the room, grabbed Deans arm, threw money at the clerk and stalked off complaining in that low voice that 'I am not in the mood for arguments, Dean I am tired' of his.

So here he was, stripped down to his boxers, stiffly on his side of the bed, staring at a moldy ceiling and hoping for sleep. 

Look, despite what Sammy likes to argue Dean ain't stupid, he knows there's this ... thing. Going on between him and Cas, and he knows it's the mushy feelings kind of thing, he just hadn't exactly acknowledged it verbally. To another human being yet. 

He's 90% sure Sammy knows though, the bitch. 

He let's out a sigh and rolls to his side, then back to his back, freezing when Cas let's out a low moan. 

Ah fuck, that does not sound like a sleep kind of moan, seriously that sounds like the 'Im-having-a- _very-good_ -dream' kinda moan. Jesus, now he knows what Cas sounds like and if that doesn't just make his cock twitch in his shorts. 

He slaps a hand over his face and imagines that hag they faced two weeks ago that had tried to claw his eyes out, that should do the trick, come on down boy, this is not the time for popping boners. 

Cas sighs his name, his heart kicks into over drive and his Alpha fucking preens in delight, clawing at his skin wanting to just roll over and pull Cas close and see if he smells as good as he sounds, taste it, even. 

A soft whimper and he loses his resolve, turning his face to take in the sleeping form of his best friend, sucking in a sharp breath at how pretty Cas looks like this. His face is smoothed out from sleep, mouth soft and pink and slack, hair a messy halo around his face. Jesus, he can't help but wonder if Cas would look that bliss-ed out on his cock? Hips thrust slightly and the blanket around Cas slips and Dean let's out a low growl, shivering when the omega practically fucking purrs in response. 

"Cas?"

He tries, he really does, hands twitching to touch as he mutters into the darkness wanting to rouse the pretty omega from sleep as Cas hums, wiggling closer. Shit, Cas does smell as good as he sounds, like honey and warm pie, Dean wants to bury himself in it, suck on Cas' skin and memorize each sweet crook of Cas' skin. 

"Come on Cas, wake up." 

Fingers close around his shoulders and his voice breaks, shifting back a little as Cas keens and squirms until he's spread flat against Dean's side, one leg hooked over Dean's hip, face pressed to Dean's neck. God, Cas is hot, warm skin and smelling like heaven, hips rocking slowly up against Dean's hip, leaving him breathing hard and dragging a hand up, shaking at Cas' shoulder. 

His Alpha snarls and warm, wet air slides over his skin as Cas speaks, voice sex low and trembling. 

"Dean, ple _ase."_

He finally snaps when Cas presses a sweet kiss to his shoulder, pulling back to blink dark baby blues at him, sleepy and needy and - fuck, yeah he's done pretending. 

It doesn't take much. Moving to slide one hand down to grip at the thigh across his hip, the other pushing to tangle in Cas' hair and drag him up, tongue twisting into Cas' mouth, eager to chase the taste of him. Cas makes the most delicious noise, this little purr that shakes through Dean's body and right to his cock, leaves him aching as he rolls to his side and drags Cas closer, hips sliding together in a hot friction that has him gasping, biting at Cas' lower lip and groaning softly when Cas grabs for his shoulders and whimpers his please. 

"Dean, I need-"

"I know, baby, you need my cock? I bet you're so wet right now, huh?"

Fingers dance over Cas' thigh and he drags them up and down, pushing into the waistband of Cas's boxers, dipping between firm ass cheeks to circle Cas' tight little hole. 

Jesus the omega is drenched, slick and hot and open for him, rim pliant under his fingers as he eases one finger in, testing the way Cas spreads for him, swallowing hard at the high moan Cas let's out, nails catching on Dean's shoulders.

Fuck this must be too much for him, Dean's probably the first one to touch him like this, make him hot and wet, his Alpha fucking howls, panting into Cas' mouth as the omega's lips curl into a little smirk, knowing and hungry as he rocks back onto Dean's fingers, takes them deep. 

"Please Dean, I want you to fuck me, I want to know what it feels like to be claimed by an Alpha, knotted and bred."

Sweet fucking fuck, Cas sounds fucked out already, looking up at him, pleading and begging, mouth swollen and spit slick from their kisses, clenching around Dean's fingers, now two, crooking and teasing as he pumps them in an out of Cas' ass.

Oh yeah, this he could do. He's gonna make the ex-angel  _scream._

"Okay, baby, roll over for me-"

He slides his fingers free and guides the other man, pulling at Cas until the omega's back is pressed to Dean's front, ass already grinding back against Dean's clothed cock, longing and desperate.

"-I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow baby, make you feel real good okay? Just do what I tell ya."

He tucks one arm under the omega, his free hand working Cas' boxers off, down strong thighs, tossing them out of the bed, flinging their sheets aside as he tugs down his own boxers, freeing his pulsing cock with a low groan. 

Cas is so fucking responsive, he takes a moment, plays with Cas' perky little nipples as he ruts against the omega's wet ass, dragging his tongue over the damp skin of Cas' neck, growling low and the taste of him has his Alpha prowling, demanding satisfaction. 

Cas squirms, writhes against him, arching up and pushing his ass back, gasping delightedly when the head of Dean's cock catches his rim, slinging one arm back to grab at short dirty-blond hair, mewling for him. 

He finally takes pity on Cas, body trembling with heat, grabbing for Cas' thigh and nudging one leg between the omega's legs, pulling his leg up high, spreading those tight ass cheeks and exposing a glistening hole, burying his face into Cas' neck and purring out as he pushes his hips forward. 

"'M gonna fuck you now, baby, fill you up and make you cum for me, recon you can cum on my cock, Cas? You're so damn sensitive, bet I wouldn't even need to touch your cock."

Cas's head almost smacks into his own when the omega throws it back make and cries out his yes, rocks his hips to work Dean deeper when he finally pushes in. He slides into that slick heat and gasps out, groaning low and how fucking good it feels, the way Cas' ass pulls him in, squeezes around him practically fucking milking his cock. 

It's not the perfect angle but they manage, slow, deep thrusts that rattle Cas' body and have him grabbing for what he can reach, one hand with white knuckles grabbing at the sheets as pleasure rolls through his body, cock leaking onto his hips and the bed. His other hand reaches back, grabs at Dean's ass and eggs him on, pulls the Alpha deeper as Dean curses, filthy little nothings into his ear, hips rolling and thrusting, fucking balls deep. 

He can't help his snarl, the wet sounds of sex around them, room heavy with the mixed smell of Dean and Cas,of Alpha and omega, like _mates._

The thought has his head spinning, balls tightening, grip possessive on soft skin as Cas whines and moans and begs for more, says his name like a damn prayer, cock spurting precum. 

It's Cas' low, husky little 'mate me, please, please Dean!' that throws him over the edge, has him sinking his teeth into the ex-angels shoulder, knot swelling at the base of his cock, filling that tight little hole until Cas is making high, helpless little sounds and cumming all over himself, sticky streaks that splash over his stomach and hip.

His cum is locked in Cas and he can't wait to see how it trickles down bruised thighs, leaking out of a fucked puffy rim but for now he's heavy with sleep, wrapping his arms around Cas and burrowing close, grunting out when Cas sighs happily. 

They would talk about this, in the morning but for now he presses a kiss to _his_  omega's hair and let's sleep claim him. 

Later Sam takes five bucks off Crowley and cackles delightedly when Dean flushes a deep red. Cas ignores them all smiling happily, fingers tracing the mating mark, free hand tangled with Dean's.

 


End file.
